As The Wheel Keeps Turning
by Rippedshadow
Summary: Please R&R this prologue to a story I'm writing... Honest opinions are greatly appreciated! Thank you Rippedshadow
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all who are reading this... I would very greatly appreciate it if you would read this prologue for a stroy I'm writing, and review with your honest opinion. I will not be posting more chapters, as this story has nothing to do with Warriors... I just wanted to get some opinions, and this was the only way I knew how to get them... I hope you enjoy the prologue, and even if you don't, **please review.**

* * *

Life is like a water wheel; it always keeps going (or in this case, turning) no matter what. Everyone starts out at the beginning of a stream, each person represented by a single water droplet. Each water droplet travels- some are slower, some are faster; but all are heading for the same destination- the other side of the wheel… 

As they travel, some run into obstacles that block their paths- whether they are sticks, rocks, or just the meanders in the stream. Each droplet faces challenges different from all the rest. Sometimes, they travel off course in a wave, straying with other droplets by their side… Other times, they face these challenges by themselves; splashing onto the bank of the stream, evaporating into the air, getting stuck in the curve of a floating leaf…

Many droplets are too weak when they start out. These are the ones to be lost the fastest. If they aren't, they suffer greatly. Others are strong, full of faith and hope. Most of the time, these travel long stretches of the journey without facing many challenges, going where the stream takes them.

Some droplets want nothing more than to get to the destination all are trying to reach. They try to speed up, not taking time to enjoy their journey. Others try to go backwards, whether it be to fix a mistake they made, or simply keep from getting to the destination. These droplets suffer greatly, because no matter how hard they try, they simply can't travel upstream.

When the droplets finally get to the wheel, they are separated from other droplets. Droplets that they made their entire journey with. Some meet new droplets to travel with. Others search for the ones they have lost. But none of them want to travel alone.

Sometimes, though, this is not their choice to make. They splash off the wheel, falling behind the rest. Most start to climb all over again. But some… some give up, washing upon the shore to dry out.

Few droplets make it all the way to the other side of the wheel on their first try. For most, it takes many times before they reach their destination. And when they do, they start back up the wheel. Some are too tired to make it, and get swept away to the end of the stream. Others simply don't want to go through going back over the wheel again…

Now, you're probably asking yourself, "What does this have to do with the story I'm about to read?" How can this whole book possibly be about water droplets making their way through their journey? "Surely," you think, "there must be more…"

This is where you are wrong. This journey these droplets make is not just a journey. It's a symbol. "What for?" You may ask. That is for you to decide.

To some, the journey symbolizes hope; it symbolizes faith and love and kindness. To others, it symbolizes sorrow; it symbolizes loss and hate and sadness. Many believe it symbolizes just a journey that everything makes in one way or another. And you can believe whatever you want.

To me, though, this story, this journey, symbolizes something more than all of that. Yes, it may contain hope, faith, love, kindness, sorrow, loss, hate, and sadness. But there is something more to it. There are others it contains; decision, reaction, thought, worry. But the most important, the most defining things of all, is reason.

I believe that everything happens for a reason. You can disagree with me if you like, but frankly, I'd like to see you prove it. For instance, there's a reason you're reading this very prologue in this very story. Go ahead try to tell me there isn't one. I bet I can prove you wrong.

So why did you pick this book up, hm? Maybe the title appealed to you. Or maybe it was the picture on the front cover. Perhaps it was the summary on the back. The reviews, the size, the shape, the texture. Maybe you even picked up this book because you had to. Or possibly, you simply liked the author's name…

Whatever the case may be, this is in fact, my friend, a reason. Now, I certainly don't mind if you still don't agree with me. You can think whatever you want. After all, I'm definitely not going to stop you…

But anyways, back to what I was saying. This book does not symbolize reasons alone, either. Perhaps you've guessed what this story is about to me, and why I've taken the time to write it.

To me, this story represents life, death, and everything in between. Not just my life or the other characters' lives in this book, but also your life. This book compares to everyone's life. Although, it is the story of mine, I'm sure that by the end, you, too, will see what exactly it is that I mean…

So now, sit back, relax. Make yourself at home. And let me take you back through my life, hopefully teaching you something you may not have known before…

* * *

So, what did you think? Would you want to keep reading it? If not, why? **Please review with any comments and opinions you have- it is greatly apprecaited.** Thank you for your time... 

Rippedshadow )


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!) ) ) ) I'm very excited about them and EXTREMELY appreciate the advice and/or comments!!! ) )

Rippedshadow )


End file.
